Doppelgänger
by Uyulala
Summary: "Vocablo alemán que hace referencia al doble fantasmagórico de una persona con vida. Visto por amigos o parientes suele ser un mal augurio" -¡¿En serio quieres que me trague eso, Toño! ¡Lo que vimos fue sólo una gran, GRAN casualidad! -gritó Gilbert. -Oui, Antoine, debió ser sólo eso, ellas no pueden ser como nosotros... -le dio la razón Francis. -¡Prussia sólo hay una! -remarcó
1. Encuentro en Madrid

**Esta historia no la tenía planeada, estaba en la parada del autobús con un tráfico imposible (nadie avanzaba más de 10 cm por hora) cuando la inspiración llegó. Será muy corta porque aún debo de finalizar el resto de mis historias y algunos están más que impacientes, sin embargo, ya tengo todo desarrollado en mi cabeza y espero el fin de semana (a más tardar) traerles el final. Creo que serán dos o tres capítulos, pero aún no estoy segura. Espero les guste.**

**¿Dudas? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Críticas? Son todas bien recibidas, no se olviden de comentar.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, sino al gran Hidekaz Himaruya, ¡viva! ^w^**

* * *

Consultó su reloj notando que aún faltaban veinte minutos para la hora acordada. Suspiró. Antonio no era de los que llegaban particularmente temprano si se trataba de una salida con Gilbert y Francis.

La historia de siempre, Gilbert llegando tarde por la anterior noche de copas, sin importar que hubiese sido entre semana; desde que dejara de ser una nación tenía mucho más tiempo libre, relegando todo en Ludwig. Además, solía decir que al ser él alguien tan awesome los demás debían esperarle el tiempo que fuera necesario, después de todos, él los honraba con la genialidad de Ore-sama.

Y Francis… bueno… uno realmente no podía saber dónde había pasado la noche o **con quién**, pero eso no le importaba a él siempre y cuando no fuese con Emma o Lovino, habiéndoselo dejado muy en claro al rubio. Pese a ello, normalmente el País del Amor despertaba en casa ajena e, incluso, en otro país, teniendo que tomar vuelos de regreso a su casa o a la de aquél con quien hubiera quedado, incluso si eso significaba acuerdos internacionales por firmar.

Por eso es que Antonio odiaba salir con ellos de día. Eso sí, una noche de juerga con el resto del Bad Friends Trio era ideal para él: cerveza, mujeres, bar tras bar y muchas aventuras dignas de recordarse posteriormente.

Volvió a consultar su reloj… cuarto para las doce… el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento en esa plaza de Madrid. Sentado frente a una fuente se entretenía viendo el ir y venir de la gente. De pronto, unos gritos llamaron su atención.

–¡Maldita máquina! ¡Dame mi bebida! ¡Déjame decirte que no eres nada awesome! ¡La gran yo te ha dado una orden, así que obedece a mi genial persona!

El castaño volteó a la fuente del sonido, topándose sus ojos con alguien muy particular. Frente a una máquina expendedora de bebidas se encontraba una persona de aproximadamente su edad; llevaba una corta falda negra y una camisa azul oscura con un escote algo provocativo, una pequeña chaqueta negra y altas botas blancas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas completaban el cuadro. Lo que más llamó su atención era ese cabello platinado y ojos rojos que miraban coléricos el objeto de su enfado.

Con su mano derecha golpeaba la máquina, mas pareció que su ira tomó otra dimensión y comenzó a patearla al tiempo que soltaba gritos a todo pulmón.

–¡Scheiße! ¡¿Acaso te estás burlando de la asombrosa yo?! ¡Nadie!, ¿escuchaste?, ¡NADIE lo hace! ¡Antes deberías alegrarte de que mi awesome persona se ha dignado a elegirte para aplacar su sed, deberías estar agradecida, máquina del demonio! Kesesese kesese kese~

Si no fuera por la ropa o por el largo de la cabellera, Antonio juraría que era Gilbert quien así gritaba… y más al ver sobre la cabeza de la desconocida un bulto amarillo que parecía ser un pequeño pollo… o por la cruz de hierro que colgaba de su cuello.

El español se frotó los ojos, incrédulo ante ello; definitivamente debía tratarse de una broma. Sintió cuando alguien le puso le mano en el hombro y se giró asustado.

–_Antoine_… _mon ami_… ¿qué sucede? –le miró Francis– Sé que hoy amanecí más apuesto que de costumbre, pero eso no es razón para que te asombres…

–Seguramente fue por mi genial presencia en este sitio. Kesese kesese kese~ –se rió Gilbert, llevándose las manos a la cintura– Ore-sama les está deleitando esta tarde, así que…

–¡Ahhh!

El grito del castaño no se hizo esperar, señalando al prusiano como si hubiese visto a un fantasma.

–¡Ella…! digo… él… –continuó señalándolo con el dedo– ¡Pero…! ¡¿Cómo?!

–Sí, Antonio, ya sé que mi awesome presencia te deja sin aliento –sonrió el albino.

–¡Había una chica! –el de ojos esmeralda volteó a la máquina expendedora pero ahí no había nadie.

-¿Una _petite_? –Francis buscó en la dirección donde su amigo tenía la vista clavada– ¿Tan temprano y ya has encontrado una conquista, _Spagne_? _Ohhh, la amour_…

–¡Era idéntica a Gilbert! –aclaró mientras escudriñaba en todas direcciones a la desconocida.

–¿Idéntica a Gilbo? –repitió el rubio, deteniendo su búsqueda.

–Nadie… repito, NADIE es idéntico a Ore-sama, ¿oíste, _Spanien_? –se molestó el otro.

–¡Lo juro! –miró su cabeza, donde descansaba una pequeña ave– ¡Incluso tenía un Gilbird con ella!

–No digas tonterías… –se enojó aún más– Ninguna mascota podría tener ni la mitad de la genialidad de Gilbird, él es único, el único lo suficientemente awesome para ser la mascota del awesome Prussia.

Antonio juró y perjuró que les decía la verdad, ante tanta insistencia Francis hubo de calmarlo antes de que su delirio se hiciera más grande.

–¡Vamos, Francia, no bromeo! –le dijo su amigo– Te lo probaré, no debe de andar muy lejos… de… aquí…

Antes de que el ojijade pudiera continuar, su mirada se perdió en un punto del otro lado de la plaza, los otros dos voltearon al lugar que contemplaba fijamente sólo para quedarse en un estado semiparecido.

–¡Françoise! ¡Más te vale salir de una buena vez! ¡Mi awesome persona no te esperará todo el día!

-¡Vamos, Julchen, no te desesperes! –sonrió la persona con la cual se encontraba.

La puerta de la boutique se abrió y por la misma salió una castaña, llevaba un vestido azul que desde lejos lucía sumamente costoso, guantes y botines blancos, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta con algunos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro, ojos violetas y sonrisa provocativa.

–Ya voy, ya voy. Oh, _mon cheri_, qué susceptible estás el día de hoy. Un poco de _amour_ no te vendría nada mal.

–Scheiße, Françoise; Isabel y yo llevamos siglos esperándote, ¡no es nada awesome hacerle eso a la grandiosa yo que te deleita con su awesome presencia!

–¡Vamos, chicas! –les regaló una sonrisa la tercera– Ya no peleen, ¿qué les parece si mejor vamos a comer churros a mi casa? No queda muy lejos de aquí, ¿sí? Churros~

Las otras dos contemplaron a su amiga. Cabello castaño oscuro, ojos esmeralda, una sonrisa tan cálida capaz de derretir al más grande bloque de hielo. Usaba unas botas café oscuras que le llegaban hasta media pierna, una falda negra y blusa de botones en color rojo con algunos detalles en amarillo. Su cabello iba recogido en un rulo alto y algunos mechones caían a ambos lados de su rostro.

–_Oui_, _mon ami_, en estos momentos se me han antojado tus deliciosos churros, nadie los prepara como tú, ¿qué dices, Julchen?

La peliplata se cruzó de brazos.

–Digo que, ya que me has hecho enfadar, es justo que tú pagues las cervezas de este mes –miró a la castaña.

–La semana –negoció–. Quedaría en la ruina si intentase pagarte tan sólo las de medio mes.

–Entonces saca una botella de esa cosecha de la que tanto presumes –le sonrió autosuficiente–. Dejaré que la awesome yo te diga si es o no la mitad de buena que una cerveza alemana.

–¡Pío! –enfatizó la pequeña ave que descansaba sobre su cabeza.

–¡Es mi mejor cosecha de vino! –le miró molesta– ¡No te atrevas a comparar tu bebida con la mía! ¡Sabemos de sobra cuál es superior!

–**¡La mía!** –dijeron al mismo tiempo, luego voltearon detrás de ellas– ¡Isabel, ¿cuál es mejor?!

–¿Ehhh? –les miró extrañada– Lo siento, chicas, estaba distraída. Pensaba que los tomates ya estarán maduros y habrá que recogerlos pronto. ¡Chiarita se pondrá muy contenta!

Entre más gritos por parte de ese trío tan particular, finalmente sus siluetas se perdieron en las calles de Madrid.

Ninguno del Bad Friends Trio salía de su asombro. Sus ojos continuaban clavados donde hasta hace unos momentos se hallaban esas personas tan particulares. Por fin, Francis habló.

–Creo que se nos hace tarde, ¿no? –les dijo quedamente.

–Ahhh, sí… –contestó el peliplata, sintiendo que su voz no había sonado nada awesome.

-¿Qué era aquello que necesitabas, Toño? –le miró el rubio.

–Ahhh… unas cosas para la… Cumbre Mundial… –trató de recordar.

–Ahhh… –contestaron los otros sin ganas.

Comenzaron a andar por las calles sin decir palabra alguna, con la vista gacha en el piso. De pronto, Francis se detuvo y comenzó a reír.

–¿Qué es tan gracioso? –le miró Gilbert.

–¡Vamos, muchachos! ¿No creerán que…?

Permanecieron en silencio, contemplándole confundidos.

–Ellas son simples humanas, nosotros países. Es imposible que haya más de uno de nosotros. Incluso vean a los hermanos Vargas, se complementan pero ambos conforman a Italia… no es como si hubiera otra Prussia, otra España o incluso otra Francia… debe tratarse de una increíble coincidencia.

-Kesesese kesesese kesese~ –rió Gilbert–. Eso era justamente lo que Ore-sama pensaba, no puede haber nadie más como Ore-sama porque Ore-sama es único, nadie puede ser ni la mitad de awesome, kesesese kesesese kese~

–¡Claro, claro! –les imitó Antonio– Sin duda se trata de una gran, gran casualidad.

A pesar de no decirlo en voz alta, un sólo pensamiento rodó por la mente de los tres: "_Las casualidades no existen_".


	2. Todo por un vestido

**Les dejo la continuación de la historia, dada desde otro punto de vista muy particular, espero sea de su agrado. En lo personal, me divertí mucho con este fic, si bien éste no es el fin, pues aún falta un capítulo qué subir. Aunque****… el final de este capítulo no quedó exactamente como me gustaría.**

**De más está decir que adoro al Bad Friends Trio, sin tener ningún preferido y es que ¡los tres son lo máximo! Realmente no sabía si mi propuesta les agradaría, pero me alegra haber recibido comentarios positivos ^w^**

**¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Aplausos? ¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos?**

* * *

Sentada en medio del local, con una vena saltando sobre su frente y nada más con qué descargar su furia que no fuera tamborilear los dedos sobre su brazo, contemplaba molesta cómo la castaña continuaba probándose vestido tras vestido. Sobre una mesa cercana descansaba gran cantidad de telas, lazos y hasta accesorios, sin optar por ninguno de ellos.

–¡¿Podrías decidirte ya?! –gritó enfadada– ¡Debimos salir hace horas! ¡Dijiste que veníamos por una crisis internacional!

–Ohhh, _mon amie_, precisamente eso. Imagínate que asisto a la próxima reunión con el atuendo equivocado, ¿qué dirán de mi? Creerán que las francesas tenemos un pésimo gusto con la moda y, desde luego, no estoy dispuesta a dejar que Alice piense de esa forma.

–¡Como si a ella le importase tu ropa!

–Le interesará la forma de dejarme en ridículo –comentó, mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo, mientras se colocaba encima un vestido negro escotado.

–Pienso que ése se te ve muy bien –sonrió la castaña sentada a la derecha de la primera chica.

–¿Realmente crees eso, Isabel? –sonrió complacida– Bueno, debo decirte que la ropa de esta boutique española es realmente linda, pero… no estoy segura de que el color resalte mis ojos…

La peliplata se paró de inmediato, negándose a escuchar más quejas sobre su peinado, zapatos, accesorios o qué tela combinaba con otra.

–Iré por una bebida… –dijo con los dientes apretados.

–_Oui_, ¡no tardes demasiado! –recomendó la francesa.

¡¿Cómo podía ella decir eso?! ¡Ella, **EEEELLA**!, primero les citaba mucho más temprano de lo usual, quejándose por un problema de carácter internacional donde necesitaba de su ayuda, para su mala suerte llegaba una hora más temprano de lo acordado debido a que se olvidó del cambio de horario en España y finalmente esas dos se presentaban tarde con gran despreocupación. ¡Vamos, que estaban perdiendo el valioso tiempo de su awesome persona!

Salió del edificio dando un portazo, descargando parte de su enfado. Caminó un poco por la plaza con los puños apretados, frustrada ante la mañana que estaba teniendo; finalmente divisó a unos metros una máquina expendedora de bebidas. Depositó la moneda… eligió su bebida… pulsó el botón adecuado… y… nada. Ni siquiera la máquina estaba de su lado ese día.

La vena en su frente comenzó a hacerse más y más pronunciada hasta que ya no pudo más…

–¡Maldita máquina! ¡Dame mi bebida! ¡Déjame decirte que no eres nada awesome! ¡La gran yo te ha dado una orden, así que obedece a mi genial persona! –soltó colérica, golpeando el objeto de su enfado.

No le importó que la gente a su alrededor le mirase extrañada y, hasta cierto punto, preocupada. Incluso un par de chicos que le habían encontrado atractiva y devorado con la vista desde que saliera de la boutique, se apartaron nerviosos. La chica se descargó por completo, comenzando a patear la máquina y a gritar lo más fuerte que podía.

–¡Scheiße! ¡¿Acaso te estás burlando de la asombrosa yo?! ¡Nadie!, ¿escuchaste?, ¡NADIE lo hace! ¡Antes deberías alegrarte de que mi awesome persona se ha dignado a elegirte para aplacar su sed, deberías estar agradecida, máquina del demonio! Kesesese kesese kese~

Todo era culpa de Françoise, eso era seguro. Cuando finalmente descargó parte de su rabia, un ruido proveniente de la máquina le avisó de la caída de una lata. Se agachó y tomó el jugo en cuestión.

–Tsch… –masculló– Si tan sólo fuera cerveza, este día podría haber sido mejor.

Caminó hasta la boutique de vuelta, entrando sin ganas de permanecer un sólo minuto más en ese lugar. Una chica de ojos jades llegó hasta ella, sonriendo ampliamente mientras unos mechones de cabello rebelde se posaban sobre su cara.

-¡Julchen! –saludó afable, llegando a su lado– Por un momento pensé que te habías ido.

–_Nein_… –dijo, antes de tomar un sorbo a su bebida– pero ganas no me faltaron, _Elisabeth_.

–Ohhh, vamos, seguro que Françoise no tarda mucho ya –sonrió ampliamente.

La francesa llegó a ellas en ese preciso momento, tenía una mirada que inmediatamente interpretaron como una victoria asegurada de su parte.

–¿Encontraste el vestido? –preguntó la española.

–No exactamente, _mon amie_, pero conseguí el número de un apuesto chico, estoy segura de que me invitará a comer.

–¡Escucha bien, _Franz_! –espetó molesta la otra– ¡Si no sacas tu trasero francés en cinco minutos, nos vamos!

–Ohhh, Julchen, parece que andas un poco susceptible… –se quejó falsamente– Déjame dar la dirección de la casa de _Isabelle_ para que manden allí los vestidos que elegí.

–¡Cinco minutos! –remarcó, jalando del brazo a la otra chica.

Pudo respirar tranquilamente al estar afuera una vez más, se masajeó las sienes tratando de relajarse un poco. Su amiga la miró tranquilamente.

–Vamos, _Jul_, ella sólo está emocionada –trató de hacerla entender.

La castaña fijó su mirada en el rostro de la albina. Apreció sus ojos, extrañamente heterocromáticos, cuya parte superior era rosa y la inferior, azul, de lejos podían confundirse con rojos. Esta particularidad de la chica le daba un aura más arrogante, aunque también era una característica que le hacía única y que en más de una ocasión había sido de la envidia de Françoise, sin decírselo de frente.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan alegre, Isabel? –se cruzó de brazos, bufando.

–¿Por qué no debería de estarlo? –sonrió ampliamente– Hace buen clima en España y estoy pasando el día con mis mejores amigas.

–Si tan sólo fuera tan fácil… –la vena en su frente se hizo presente nuevamente– ¡Françoise! ¡Más te vale salir de una buena vez! ¡Mi awesome persona no te esperará todo el día!

-¡Vamos, Julchen, no te desesperes! –sonrió Isabel.

La puerta de la boutique se abrió y por ella salió su amiga con una amplia sonrisa. Comenzaron a discutir y nuevamente la española calmó la situación; caminaban en silencio a la casa de ésta cuando, de la nada, la francesa preguntó.

–¿Notaron a esos chicos en la plaza?

–¿El trío de idiotas que no dejaba de vernos? –preguntó la albina– Seguramente admiraban la grandeza de mi persona, no todos los días ven a alguien la mitad de awesome que la grandiosa yo, kesesese kesesese kese~

–No sé porqué, pero me parecían conocidos… –terció la otra.

–No estaban nada mal… –sonrió ladinamente la de ojos violetas.

Las chicas asintieron a una voz e incluso el ave sobre la albina les dio la razón.


	3. Pisos y equivocaciones

**A pesar de que había dicho que sólo serían tres capítulos, no pude resistirme a esto. Veremos un encuentro más de Hetalia con Nyotalia pero esta vez no podrán decir que "sólo fue una coincidencia".**

**Hetalia no me pertenece (por desgracia), sino al gran Himaruya. Como aclaración diré que al autor le gusta el nombre **_**Julchen**_** para la versión femenina de Prusia, pero, ya que **_**Julchird**_** suena raro, decidí usar el nombre que daban en una página: **_**Maribird,**_** y esto si tomamos en cuenta que el "nombre completo" de Prusia podría ser **_**Julchen Marie **__**Beilschmidt**_**, debido a que la Orden teutónica así se llamaba: **_Domus Hospitalis Sactæ Mariæ Teutonicorum _**o **_**Caballeros Teutónicos del Hospital de Santa María de Jerusalén**_**.**

**Sin más qué decir, pasemos al fic.**

**Aviso: he hecho una pequeña corrección con los números de los pisos.**

* * *

Por todos era bien sabido que España no se caracterizaba por ser una de las naciones más puntuales, eso era propio de Japón, pero gracias a la tecnología de los últimos años, Antonio podía ahora mandar un mensaje avisando al resto de los países que llegaría tarde. Claro que los demás solían hacer pequeñas bromas con respecto a la "hora hispánica", pero eso no le molestaba.

Acababa de recibir un mensaje de Gilbert, diciéndole que más le valía llevar su trasero español a la Sala de Reuniones o convencería a su hermano casi tan awesome como él de declararle la guerra sólo para fastidiar (lo cual era un disparate, Ludwig no gastaría recursos sólo porque al albino se le ocurría amenazar a su amigo). Rió un poco al leer la característica risa del de ojos escarlatas, aún cuando no lo tuviera frente a él casi podía oírlo.

Estaba seguro de que algo había pasado para que el albino se encontrara en esa Junta, después de todo, como ex nación ya no tenía compromisos de esa índole qué atender, dedicándose a parrandear la mayor parte del tiempo. Lo más seguro es que Lud estuviera molesto con él (¿tendría algo que ver con la entrada del Bad Friends Trio cantando "_Cielito lindo_" en la sala de juntas alemana? Porque estaba seguro de que al jefe del rubio no le hizo gracia el verles tan borrachos), y, en venganza, había llevado allí a su hermano con tretas y mañas.

Bueno, fuera cual fuera el caso, iba un poco retrasado a la Cumbre Mundial, entró rápidamente en el edificio destinado a la reunión, teniendo cuidado de no equivocarse de dirección como la vez pasada o Inglaterra le daría un largo discurso sobre la puntualidad que, la verdad, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar… otra vez.

Como sea, entró, saludó a la recepcionista de la planta baja, se dirigió al elevador y… ¡demonios! ¿Cuál era el piso de la Junta? Estaba seguro de que lo había anotado en algún lado para no olvidarlo, rebuscó en sus bolsillos y por fin sacó un pequeño papel arrugado. ¡Ahhh, sí, 6!

Felizmente pulsó el botón correcto y se entretuvo con la música de fondo mientras el elevador subía más y más. Por fin las puertas se abrieron, permitiéndole bajar. Al parecer el personal había cambiado el color de la alfombra y vuelto a pintar las paredes, era entendible después de la pequeña pelea ocurrida allí entre Francis y el cejón. Siguió todo derecho y luego dobló a la izquierda, pero al abrir la puerta de la Junta no encontró a nadie. Entró y se aseguró de que no se hubieran escondido para jugarle una broma. Justo cuando iba a gritar que no era gracioso escuchó un suave _pí~_ detrás de él.

Volando por el pasillo iba Gilbird, sonriendo al ver una cara conocida le siguió. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que el ave tenía un pequeño moño rosa del lado izquierdo, seguramente Polonia le había tomado en un momento de descuido del prusiano y hecho de las suyas con la pobre avecilla. Ya podía escuchar la voz de Feliks: "_O sea, como que necesitamos más rosa, ¿no? Y moños, claro está… como que tu tono de voz no me gusta, lo cambias, ¿sí?_". Suspiró. Seguramente Gilbo gritaría en cuanto viera el estado en que habían dejado a su awesome mascota. Apresuró el paso, dándole alcance y tomándole con ambas manos.

–Ahhh, Gilbird, deja que te quite eso… –intentó quitarle el ridículo moño rosa.

Tuvo que soltarle o mejor dicho: el fuerte golpe recibido en pleno rostro le **obligó** a soltarle. La avecilla se mantuvo en el aire después de que sus manos estuvieran sobre ella, viéndole fijamente mientras se llevaba ambas manos al rostro al tiempo que soltaba un gritito de dolor.

–¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios hace mi awesome Maribird en tus asquerosas manos?!

Esa voz, esa voz, ¡esa voz! Separó sus dedos sólo para observar a través de ellos a la dueña de tales palabras. La pequeña avecilla se había posado sobre su cabeza y ahora le miraba orgullosa, como si supiera lo que se avecinaba. La adolescente parada frente a él con larga y platinada cabellera le miraba colérica con ese par de ojos… ¿rosas? ¿Y azules?

Giró el rostro a su derecha, topándose con un grueso libro que seguramente había sido el proyectil lanzado directamente a su cara.

–Ohhh, Dios… –murmuró.

– **HETALIA –**

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ya en el pasillo, estaba seguro de que a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido una idea más awesome que la de Ore-sama, pero eso era obvio ya que nadie podía compararse con él. Sus _Kesesese kesesese kese~_ se escuchaban en el corredor pero no le importaba, después de todo había cumplido con su cometido. De pronto sintió que alguien le rodeaba con un brazo y atraía hasta él.

–Ohhh, Gilbo, ¿te vas tan pronto?

Se giró sólo para toparse con la cara tan conocida de su amigo rubio, quien, en contra de lo esperado, lucía relativamente tranquilo. Tranquilo para tener betún en el cabello, rastros de merengue en la mejilla derecha y chocolate en el saco azul. Ensanchó su sonrisa al verle en ese estado, pocas veces podía disfrutar de tal espectáculo con el país más narcisista de todos… porque Ore-sama no era narcisista, ¿cómo podía serlo si, simplemente, era awesome? ¡El país más awesome que pudo haber existido sobre la Tierra!

–Oh, Francis, ese color te va muy bien –se burló del merengue rosa en su rostro.

–No finjas conmigo, _mon ami_, sé perfectamente que tú eres el culpable de todo esto –le acercó aún más a él–. Si bien no estoy muy de acuerdo con tus métodos, al menos pudimos escapar de la reunión, estaba cansado de la poco bella plática de _Angleterre_.

–Bueno, con tanto jaleo dudo que puedan calmarse lo suficiente para volver a sus lugares en, por lo menos, dos o tres horas, Kesesese kesesese kese~ –se cruzó de brazos, triunfante.

El albino sabía que todo era muy simple: bastaba con sacar a alguien de sus casillas. Lo sentía por Ludwig pero realmente no quería seguir en esa reunión donde él no tenía derecho a opinar (la marimacho de Hungría se lo había echado en cara varias veces en una hora). ¿Y quién era perfecto para su cometido? El siempre neutral Suiza.

Todo estaba como siempre: Alfred hablando sobre ideas tontas de hamburguesas, malteadas, ser _the Hero_, que los demás fuesen su refuerzo; Arthur riñéndole por sus niñerías y discutiendo con Francia con cualquier pretexto; Yao con ideas para nuevas casas de campo, oyéndose _aru~_ por aquí y _aru~_ por allá; Iván y su aura oscura mientras susurraba que nada pasaría si fueran uno con Rusia; Heracles dormitando sobre la mesa; Kiku tratando de calmar la risa "heroica" del estadounidense, sin ser escuchado realmente; Veneciano pidiendo pasta y jalando de la chamarra a Ludwig para que le hiciera caso; Romano molesto por la cercanía de su hermano y el macho patatas, además de estar cabreado por la tardanza de Antonio; el pequeño Mathew sin ser notado…

Y bueno, fue así como llamó a un mesero pidiéndole que llevase el postre y té (debía ser idea del ex pirata cejón) para aliviar la tensión. Craso error. O mejor dicho: oportunidad perfecta para Gilbert ya que las peleas continuaban y aprovechó la ocasión para arrojar un trozo de pastel a Vash. Fue allí donde la guerra se desató, el rubio sin pedir explicación sacó un arma (adivinar dónde la tenía escondida) y amenazó al resto con llenarlos de plomazos si no le decían quién había sido. Lo siguiente que recordaba era el ruido de disparos y pastel volando en todas direcciones.

Entre toda esa confusión había podido por fin escapar, topándose con el francés, quien seguro no quería exponer "_su bien formado trasero_" ante tanto salvajismo. Caminaron riendo recordando la cara de los otros hasta llegar al baño que había al final del pasillo y ya allí procedieron a limpiarse los estragos causados por el dulce.

–¿Tienes noticias de Toño? –preguntó el rubio, enjuagándose el cabello.

–Nada desde su mensaje de hace una hora –avisó, echándose agua en la cara.

–Es extraño, _Antoine_ ya debería estar aquí –tomó una toalla colocada a su derecha, secándose el cabello.

–Él no es de los que llegan particularmente tarde… –le secundó, tomando otra.

–Bueno, mientras lo esperamos, ¿te parece bien si nos divertimos un poco? –sonrió con picardía, viendo a su amigo.

–Mantén tu distancia, _Franz_, el awesome yo no está borracho como para caer en tus jueguitos –se apartó un par de pasos, viéndole fijamente.

–Oh, _chère_, no digas tonterías. Aún es muy temprano para… _eso_… –sonrió aún más ampliamente– Pero, ¿sabes? En la mañana cuando llegué al edificio me topé con una castaña que… ¡_Oh la la_! Sólo le vi la espalda pero, qué buen trasero tiene.

–¿Acaso todo el tiempo andas buscando conquistas? –le riñó el albino.

–Ella llamó particularmente mi atención… –se defendió– Además, subió en un elevador antes que yo, así que sé el piso en el cual se halla, sólo unas plantas abajo de nosotros, ¿qué dices? ¿Vamos a darle _amour_ a la _petite_?

–No cuentes con Ore-sama… –dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.

–¡_Pí~_! –secundó Gilbert.

–Ohhh, qué decepción. Supongo que deberé pedírselo a Veneciano… aunque es seguro que Ludwig nos oiga y, claro, se dará cuenta de tu ausencia.

El prusiano se detuvo en seco. Demonios, lo estaba chantajeando; sí, estaba chantajeando a Ore-sama y lo peor de todo es que, debía admitirlo, entre buscar a una bella joven o volver a la Junta donde seguro el rubio le obligaría a prestar atención, la primera opción era más atrayente. Así que hubo de aceptar para deleite del rubio; salieron de allí y caminaron hasta el elevador más cercano, esperaron pacientemente hasta que llegara al piso 9 y entraron en él.

–Sólo espero que te rechace… –bufó resignado y con los brazos cruzados.

–Que malo, Gilbo… –fingió quejarse mientras aplastaba el botón 6.


	4. Choque inesperado

**Perdonen el tiempo que he estado sin actualizar, pero me había centrado en otras cosas y dejé de lado este fic. La verdad es que nunca pensé que lo alargaría, cuando estaba pensado para uno o dos capítulos, sin embargo, ante sus lindos comentarios decidí traerles la continuación y la continuación de ésa. Los nombres dados son los que más le gustan a Himaruya, aunque no hay realmente oficiales, espero no les moleste.**

**Aún no sé cuántos capítulos resulten al final, pero no será tan largo. Cualquier comentario, duda o crítica es bienvenido. A los que no les tocó leer la corrección, les aviso que los pisos nueve y seis son para los países y sus Nyos.**

* * *

Estúpido… una y mil veces estúpido bruto. Claro que no le sorprendía de sobremanera, tanto tiempo cerca de la señorita podrida le había afectado las pocas neuronas que podía tener en esa cabeza, llena hasta el tope de yuri. Pero, ¡eso no le importaba! ¡Claro que no! ¡La grandiosa de ella no pensaba en ese mal nacido! ¡Ese bruto! ¡Ese imbécil! ¡Él, que había cambiado una vida al aire libre por días encerrado en una casa de muñecas! ¡Él, que dejó las aventuras por lecturas! ¡Él, que se olvidó de la caza por clases de etiqueta! ¡Él, cuya montura fue suplantada por bailes de salón! ¡Él, cuyas ropas sencillas con ligero aroma a bosque fueron sustituidas por trajes y colonia de marca!

No, jamás podría perdonarle que cambiara quien era sólo por esa señorita podrida, esa niñata, esa muñequita de porcelana… esa… esa…

Y sin embargo estaba allí, en medio del pasillo, olvidándose por un momento que debía entregarle unos papeles urgentemente a su pequeña _schwester_. En su mano izquierda llevaba el libro que se le cayera al castaño unos minutos atrás, cuando chocaron en una esquina. Y no, no había sido su culpa, sino del nena de Daniel, cuyos ojos no distinguieran su awesome presencia debido a la pila de volúmenes que cargaba en ese instante. Se había disculpado, es verdad, no tenía por qué contestarle al de ojos esmeralda, pudo aceptar sus palabras sinceras y retirarse de allí, pero al verle en compañía de ella sintió una rabia inmensa.

¿Acaso no podían vivir sin el otro? Pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos, pero era entendible que alguien tan débil como ella necesitara estar rodeada de gente; no era ni la milésima parte de asombrosa que ella, Julchen lo sabía.

Si en ese momento los buscaba no era en consideración a Anelisse, sino con el castaño, debía devolverle el libro olvidado, a pesar de todavía tener la voz de la austríaca taladrando sus oídos.

–_Daniel, no te entretengas, no vale la pena discutir con… ella…_

¡¿Cómo se atrevía a referirse a su awesome persona de ese modo?! De no ser porque el húngaro le detuvo estaba segura de que habría despedazado a la niñata frente a sus ojos. Sea como sea el caso, luego de que se marcharan su mirada heterocromática se topó con el libro cuyo título rezaba "_Modales a la hora de la cena_"; rogaba porque fuera de la señorita podrida, no soportaría el saber que incluso a eso había llegado su antiguo compañero de aventuras.

Por eso había mandado a su Maribird a buscarles mientras ella hacía lo mismo revisando algunas salas cercanas, sin hallar rastro de ese par de tontos. Iba a desistir cuando un suave _pí_ le avisó del regreso de su awesome mascota. Le divisó doblando en la esquina en dirección a ella cuando algo más llamó su atención. Se trataba de un castaño de ojos esmeralda, aunque no aquel que buscaba, su piel lucía más tostada y tenía una tonta sonrisa en el rostro.

Notó con molestia cómo se acercaba a la pequeña ave y murmuraba algo acerca de retirarle su "ridículo moño rosa". ¡¿Qué!? ¡Fue ella quien se lo obsequiara al ver que la pequeña ave no podía volar con la cruz de hierro en el pecho! Se enfadó, no era una excusa para descargar su malhumor al ver a cierto húngaro, ¡claro que no! ¡No era así!

Arrojó con fuerza el libro que aún conservaba en su mano izquierda, con tan buena puntería que estampó directamente en la cara del desconocido, soltando de inmediato a su amiga plumífera.

–¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios hace mi awesome Maribird en tus asquerosas manos?! –gritó fuera de sí, con el ave sobre su cabeza.

El castaño le contempló como si hubiese visto a un fantasma, abriendo los ojos más allá de lo que los límites humanos lo permitían. Le contempló con detenimiento y finalmente su atención se posó en su mirada. Creyó que se desmayaría, sin saber el por qué de tal reacción, aunque era entendible que pocos mortales soportasen ver tanta genialidad junta. Sonrió socarronamente al ver su cara de bobo sólo para escucharle murmurar en español.

–Ohhh, Dios…

–Está claro que la grandiosa yo te ha dejado sin aliento –le dijo altanera–. Tranquilo, puedes arrodillarte y…

No la dejó terminar, el desconocido gritó mientras le señalaba con un dedo. Maribird ladeó la cabeza ante tal reacción y ella se preguntó si acaso el tipo no se había escapado de un psiquiátrico cercano.

– **HETALIA –**

–_Mon amie_, Julchen está demorando en llegar –se quejó la francesa, mirando a su amiga de ojos verdes.

–Seguramente no tarda –sonrió mientras continuaba jugando con sus pies, balanceándolos en el aire mientras esperaban sentadas en la banca afuera de la Sala de Juntas–. De haber sabido que Monika le llamaría, me hubiera ofrecido a ir a recogerla.

–_Cherì_, no eres precisamente la más puntual –alzó los hombros–, de ser así las dos vendrían retrasadas en este momento.

–Pudiera ser –se rió con ganas–. Chiara siempre se queja de la impuntualidad de la Jefa.

–Me sorprende que la _petite Clara_ aún te visite, creí que algún día te asesinaría, es hermosa, pero su carácter es sumamente explosivo.

–¿Cómo podría no querer a la Jefa? –sonrió ampliamente– Hemos vivido mucho tiempo juntas, me la crié enteramente.

–¿Y nunca le miraste con otros ojos, Isabel? –apareció una sonrisa ladina en su rostro– Después de todo, compartían el mismo techo.

–Sí, muchas veces creía que era mi hija o hermanita –divagó, desconociendo el significado de las palabras de la otra–, era fácil pensar de esa manera con el belga y la holandesa en casa…

–Ahhh… –suspiró– Déjalo así, _Isabelle_. Mejor vayamos a buscar a la albina, seguramente no está muy lejos, ambas sabemos lo puntal que es y el hecho de que aún no haya llegado significa que algo debió haberle pasado.

–No digas eso, Françoise –se preocupó.

–Anda, anda, busquémosla. Ahhh… –volvió a soltar un suspiro– y yo que pensaba mostrarle mi nuevo vestido a Alice, será en cuanto volvamos.

Las dos castañas se pusieron en pie y caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a los elevadores, seguras de que la germana no andaría muy lejos, posiblemente estaría en las calles aledañas. La culpa era de la platinada al negarse a comprar un nuevo celular luego de que el anterior quedara inutilizado tras la última pelea tenida con Anya, diciendo que la rusa debía reparar el daño hecho, incluso se negó a que su hermana menor le comprara un nuevo modelo, pero Julchen siempre había sido orgullosa.

Iban a pulsar el botón para llamar al ascensor cuando el aledaño a éste se abrió y del mismo bajó un par muy particular.

–¿Seguro que es aquí?

–_Oui_, Gilbo…

–Será mejor que estés en lo correcto, Toño aún no contesta su celular y yo no…

Se calló al observar a las chicas frente a él. Francis se acercó a ver lo que tanto había llamado su atención, topándose con el par de hermosas chicas; una sonrisa se posó en su rostro al ver su buena fortuna, sin embargo, cualquier presentación asombrosa que hubiera pensado se desvaneció cuando por el otro lado del pasillo vio al tercio faltante del Bad Friends Trio, corriendo más rápido que la última vez que estuvo en Pamplona.

–¿Qué ocurre, Toño? –preguntó el de ojos escarlatas.

–¡Está loca! –chilló el castaño, con una albina detrás de él.


End file.
